Pikachu to Raichu!
by Torchix
Summary: 3yrs after the Sinnoh league Ash, May and the gang are travelling around the Pokoh region. But on their way to meet their old friends in Sisco town something shocking happens! Sequel to Operation AAMayL. Advanceshipping.2nd of the Matchmaker series.


[A/N 3yrs after the Sinnoh league Ash, May and the gang are travelling around the Pokoh region. But on their way to meet their old friends in Sisco town something shocking happens!]

Me: Now I have recovered from Pikachu's shock at the end of Operation AaMayL I have got a sequel to it! And there will be a few shocks, some put in at random times!

Pikachu: _I see you've mentioned me this time._

Me: What do you think I am? Stupid! Of course I did! I don't wanna get shocked again.

Disclaimer: Torchix does not own Pokèmon.

Ages:

Ash- 18yrs

May- 16yrs

Dawn- 14yrs

Brock- 23yrs

Jemma- 15yrs

Frances- 15yrs

Walter- 15yrs

Kim- 16yrs

Jordan- 15yrs

Pikachu to Raichu!

It was a bright sunny day in the Pokoh region and Ash, May, Dawn and Brock were walking towards Sisco town where they would meet their old friends Jemma, Frances, Walter, Jordan and Kim.

"I can't wait to see them again!" Dawn cheered.

"I know, I mean they did help me and my lovely girlfriend get together!" Ash smiled gripping May's hand.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd of had the courage to confess my feelings for him if they hadn't of stepped in." May added. She looked up at Ash and slowly edged towards him.

The others noticed this and immediately took action.

"Oh no you don't, no kissing in public!" Brock sighed grabbing May by the ear and pulling her back. "Sweet revenge!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed.

"Brock stop it! She's more delicate than you so it hurts her more!" Ash shouted.

Brock let go and stared at Ash.

"Man sometimes I wish I hadn't helped them on their plan cause you are too protective!"

"I can't help not wanting my girlfriend hurt!"

"PI!" (YEAH!)

"Calm down Pikachu!" Ash laughed patting his yellow companion on the back. Suddenly Pikachu grew stiff and fell off Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu what's wrong!"

"Pi… Kachu!" (Hurting, legs can't move!) Then he collapsed.

"PIKACHU!" Ash ran over grabbing his long time buddy in his arms and looking down at him pitifully. "Quick we need to get to a Pokèmon centre pronto!" He added turning to the others.

"Yeah lets go!" May shouted beckoning to the others to follow them. They all nodded and ran all the way to the town.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

"Where are they?" Jemma moaned. Her outfit had changed since last time, she now had her hair curled and down her back, baggy blue jeans, a top with below the chest green and above white with white cowboy boots. "They should be here!"

Frances who was staring out of the window quickly answered their question, "There! Going into the Pokèmon centre! And at full speed too!!!!" Her outfit was now even more boring than before, plain brown top and jeans with brown boots.

"Why?" Walter shouted said. His outfit was the same but in blue and green.

"I don't know!" Jordan sighed. She had a pink strap top over a green top and blue jeans and pink streaks in her hair.

"Come on! Let's follow!" Kim shouted. Her outfit was more or less the same except the top was blue with a darker blue stripe across.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Nurse Joy please! My Pikachu can't move it's legs or anything!" Ash cried as they reached the desk.

"Alright I'll take him in to be examined." Nurse Joy smiled taking Pikachu into the back. Ash sat down and started crying quietly.

"Ash……….." May whispered sitting down next to her boyfriend. She gently wrapped her arm around him pulling him closer to her. She embraced him in a big hug and he hugged back.

"Pikach-u-u-u-u-u-………" Ash stuttered "Please be ok……."

"Shhhhhhhhh, Ashy, Pikachu's gonna be ok!"

"I want to think that May, but it seems that it's a lot worse than I thought."

"What makes you think that?" May asked.

"The red lights on above the emergency room." He stated.

"Oh, yeah." May sighed looking up at the sign, she sighed again holding her crying boyfriend closer. She herself let a small tear slip down her cheek. Dawn and Brock looked at the couple sadly, this was a desperate situation, if May couldn't cheer Ash up, then no one could…

"Hey you lot! You're flippin' late!" Jemma shouted. Especially not that… The others saw her and the others run in and gave her a glare. "What?" Everyone looked at Ash and May sitting on the sofa holding each other close.

"What's wrong?" Frances asked quietly.

"Pikachu's ill, he's gone into critical…" Brock sighed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry for running in like that…" Jemma whispered.

"Don't worry, you weren't to know." Brock smiled patting her on the back. Jemma stared over at the couple pitifully. Suddenly Nurse Joy walked out of the emergency room and the light switched off.

"Ash Ketchum?" she asked.

"That's me." Ash said looking up at the pink haired nurse.

"Can I ask if Pikachu has been exposed to a thunder stone recently?"

"I don't think he has, the last time he had been he flicked it away. Why'd you ask?"

"Because he might be close to evolving."

"WHAT!" Ash cried "How could this happen!"

"Wait a sec Ash!" May exclaimed everyone looked at her "Remember on Grotoc beach Pikachu stepped on some green glass! What if that was a part of a thunder stone?"

"That is a possibility." Joy replied. "Grotoc beach isn't called the 'Evolution beach' for nothing!"

"Well I don't flippin'care! Stop him from evolving!"

"What on earth do you mean Ash?" May asked totally confused.

"I DON'T WANT PIKACHU TO EVOLVE!" Ash screamed in her face. May's eyes began to water; she got up and ran off.

"Smooth Ash, real smooth…" Jemma sighed "You just scared off your girlfriend!"

"Read my lips! I-DON'T-CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Ok, there is something really wrong with him cause he always is _over _protective of May!" Brock said.

"That's what I mean, Ash would never scare May!" Jemma added.

"Ash just talk to us, why don't you want him to evolve?" Kim asked calmly. Ash calmed down a bit and started to explain.

_____________________________________________________________________________

May was sitting on her bed crying in their Pokèmon centre room. Ash had scared the living daylights out of her. She couldn't understand him at the moment, he didn't make sense!

"Ash was never like this!" May sobbed "I thought he'd be happy that Pikachu was gonna evolve, so he'd be stronger!"

At that moment her Pokè balls burst open releasing her trusty Friends. Eevee, Blaziken, Beautifly, Ivyasaur, Munchlax and Wartortle.

"Eevee ee vee!" (I don't want Pika to evolve!) Everyone in the room, except Munchlax, who was sleeping, stared at the evolution Pokèmon. "Eevee? Eve ee ve!" (What? We're close!)

"Guys if this is some sorry attempt to cheer me up it ain't working!" May cried.

"Blaziken ken iken ken!" (May I'm sorry for what happened back there, but we can't do much about it!)

"I know it's just that I really love him and him shouting at me like that scared me! Plus, there's something important I need to tell him, if he's like this I'm gonna be too scared!"

"Eve ev Eevee ve ee!" (I wanna go see Pika!)

"Alright Eevee, we'll go see 'Pika'." May sighed as she stood up and walked towards the door "The exercise looks like it'll do you good anyway Eevee! You're getting a bit chubby!"

Eevee blushed deeply at this comment, the real reason she didn't want him to evolve wasn't because they were good friends, it was because of why she was chubby…

_________________________________________________________________________

"…And that's why I don't want him to evolve." Ash finished "I really didn't want to scare May; really, I love her too much to want to!"

"We know Ash, we know!" Jordan smiled.

"And so do I!" everyone turned around to see May and Eevee walk into the room and over to Ash.

"M-may…"

"Yeah it's me Ash! I didn't go to a different region for five years!" May giggled kissing him on the cheek. Eevee just stood there looking upset.

"EVE EEVEE!" (I WANNA SEE PIKA!)

"Whoa Eevee, we can go see Pikachu now, that is if Nurse Joy will let us?" She smiled looking at Nurse Joy.

"Of course, Ash can come too if he wants!" Joy replied.

"Ok Ash, let's go see him…"

"Yeah."

__________________________________________________________________________

"PI!" Pikachu smiled weakly as Ash, May and Eevee walked in.

"Eve Eevee!" (Don't evolve Pika!)

"Pik a Pikachu chu!" (Sorry Eve, but I can't stop it!)

"Are we missing something here?" Ash asked suddenly.

"Pi…" (Kinda…)

"What…"

"Eve ev ve Eevee…" (Well me and Pika are a couple…)

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Shush Ash; Pikachu needs the room to be quiet." May shushed.

"Sorry."

Eevee looked down for a minute. She seemed upset about something other than Pikachu evolving. May realised something from earlier, Eevee was chubby, could it mean…?

"Eevee, can I ask you something?"

"Eve Eevee!" (You just did!)

"I'll take that as a yes. So here's my question, are you p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-regnant?" May stuttered.

"WHAT!"

"Shush, anyway Eevee, answer me!"

"Eve." (Yes.)

"WHAT!!!!"

"SHUSH!" everyone else scowled.

"Sorry……………………………………………………………."

"Pik ka chu ka chuka!" (Eve, why didn't you tell me?)

"Eve Eevee." (I was scared.)

"May, I think we should leave them be." Ash suggested.

"Yeah…"

"Come on sweetie." Ash smiled grabbing her hand and walking out of the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

The group saw Ash and May walk out of Pikachu's room and they all looked at them as if expecting something.

"So? How is he?" Brock asked.

"He's fine, just a bit tired." May smiled "and we just found out that he's gonna be a Pokèmon dad!!"

"WHAT!!!!" Everyone screamed.

"My reaction exactly!" Ash laughed.

"If Pikachu's the father then who's the mother?" Dawn asked curiously. Ash and May looked at each other and giggled.

"It's my Eevee!" May smiled. Everyone gasped, EEVEE!

"Eevee?! Isn't she a bit young?" Jordan asked no one in particular.

"To be honest yah!" Brock replied.

"I know but let's just be happy for them!" Kim said. Everyone nodded.

"PIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the?!" Ash exclaimed "PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone ran towards Pikachu's room and what they saw made them freeze. A white glow covered Pikachu as he stood up, Eevee just stood there looking completely stunned by her boyfriends sudden evolution.

"Goodbye buddy!" Ash cried a tear slipping down the side of his face. A couple of minutes later A Raichu stood in front of the group instead of Ash's long time friend Pikachu.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash bellowed "He can't be, you can't be gone!" He ran out of the door in tears leaving his precious hat on the floor.

"Ash!" May screamed "Wait up!" she ran after him because she didn't know the reason why he didn't want Pikachu to evolve.

"Poor May, she doesn't know." Dawn sighed.

"Yeah, and I wish Ash would realise that not all Pokèmon change attitudes when they evolve!" Brock added.

"Rai!" (I agree!)

"Eevee eve ee ve eev!" (Same here! Pika… I mean Ryan is still the same!)

"RYAN!" Everyone shouted.

"Eve Eevee ve ee!" (What! I can't think of anything else! And I can't call a Raichu Pika can I?!)

"Huhhhhhhhhhhhh……….."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Ash! Ash where are you?" May shouted through the trees in the thick forest. After hearing no reply she released her Beautifly to help in the search.

"Beautifly I need your help!" She screamed throwing her Pokè Ball in the air.

"Beau u eau ti fly fli?" (What's up May?)

"Can you take a look around for Ash please?"

"Beauti!" (Sure!)

May sat down on the ground waiting for her to return. About ten minutes later Beautifly returned and directed May to Ash. After five more minutes she saw Ash sitting up against a tree in a clearing, he had something round in his hands but May couldn't see what it was.

"Pi-i-kachu… why did you have to evolve?" she heard him say. Slowly May walked towards her boyfriend and sat down next to him, he was so caught up in the object that he didn't notice her.

"Hey," She whispered. Ash immediately turned to face her.

"Oh, hey May…" he replied before looking down again.

"Whatcha holding?"

"Pikachu's Pokè ball, though he isn't Pikachu anymore…"

"Ash, I don't get why you don't want him to evolve in the first place, he's stronger now!"

"You kno… oh no, you don't, you weren't there when I explained. Hhhh, you see back when my Charizard first evolve from Chameleon (A/N I think that's right?) his attitude towards me completely changed, we were really close but he wouldn't listen to me at all, I don't think I could deal with that happening to Pikachu!"

"Ash," May giggled "That isn't going to happen! Pikachu thinks of you as a brother! He's not gonna change!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!!!!!!!"

May's eyes watered slightly at this outburst soon enough she was sobbing like a little girl who had fell off a swing in the park. Ash looked at his girlfriend and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry May, I didn't mean to make you cry, shushhhhhhhhhh, come on sweetie, don't cry..." Ash shushed. But May didn't calm down she just carried on sobbing.

"You've been like this a lot recently Ash, always snapping at everyone, even me and your Pokèmon!" She sobbed. Ash stared down at her with confused eyes.

"What do you mean May? I don't snap!" Ash snapped. May burst into another fit of tears. Yet again Ash tried to comfort her but she just pulled away. "May… I'm sorry……"

"There you go again! Always snapping!" May cried. Ash realised what she meant, he had been snapping a lot, and he knew he had to tell her why…

"May?"

"What!"

"I'm sorry about snapping but I'm very stressed at the moment… The thing is… Sceptile back at the ranch has gone rouge, I was gonna go back and help but then he disappeared, they can't find him anywhere. And when this happened to Pikachu I got even more stressed!"

May's tears didn't stop, but her face became more calm and understanding.

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry, I had no idea!" She cried. She put her arms around Ash kissing him on his lips gently. Ash kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist deepening it.

________________________________________________________________________

Jemma had been on her way towards them (even if she didn't know it!) for ten minutes since the group split up to find the not so happy couple. Every time she looked somewhere she would check before walking in, she didn't want a repeat of TENTACOOL ATTACK situation! So soon enough she found Ash and May kissing by the large oak tree, she had heard the whole conversation.

"I'm sorry May; I've been acting like a total jerk recently! I'm sorry." Ash whispered after they broke the kiss.

"You know if you'd told us sooner we would've helped!" Jemma suddenly said walking in.

"Jemma! How long have you been standing there?!" Ash exclaimed.

"The whole way through Ashy-boy, the whole way through!"

"So you know about, Sceptile?"

"Yah, but I'll keep my mouth shut."

"That'll be a change…" Ash muttered. Jemma glared at him.

"Thank you Jemma," May smiled. Jemma smiled back.

"Well we better head back to the others." They all walked back.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Finally! We were starting to think you'd never come back!" Brock sighed as the trio came in.

"Well, we got a bit sidetracked." Ash blushed.

"Ashy, you're still blushing!" May giggled. "You keep doing that…"

"Hey! I can't help it!" He laughed hugging her, but this time, he noticed something different about her. "Hey May, have you put on weight?"

"Ash! How dare you!" May shouted, trying to cover up _why_ she had actually put on weight "I so haven't! Why on earth would you say that? Do you think I'm fat?!"

"Wha?! No, no! Of course not!" Ash defended "It just when I hugged you just I noticed you were getting a bit chubby! Sorry I said anything."

"Humph…" May faked. Then she saw Eevee giving her a 'whats up then?' sort of look.

"Ashy, can I speak to you alone please?" May asked nervously. Eevee was still glaring.

"Umm, sure May…" they went off to the Pokè centre room. Eevee followed.

"Hmm, I wonder whats up?" Kim pondered.

"Don't ask me…" Frances sighed.

________________________________________________________________________

As Ash and May walked up the stairs they didn't notice the little evolution Pokèmon following them. They soon reached the room and sat down on one of the beds.

"So what's up May baby?" Ash asked holding her hand. May slightly giggled, but then she went back to nervousness.

"The thing is Ash; you know you said I was getting a bit chubby?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Thing is, there's a reason, a BIG reason."

"Like what? C'mon!"

"Ashy, I-I'm-m p-p…." She started, but stopped.

"Go on May… you're…" Ash prompted.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-regnant......................................................................!" May stuttered out. Ash looked bloomin' gobsmaked.

"M-may… How long, how long have you known?"

"Two months… I couldn't figure out how to tell you…" Ash wrapped and arm around her.

"That is great May! We're gonna be parents!" Ash smiled.

"Really?" May looked up.

"Yup!"

"Oh Ash thank you!" She flung her arms around him.

"Let's go tell the others, 'kay?" May nodded and Ash ran down the stairs, still faster than his girlfriend.

"Ash wait up!"

_______________________________________________________________________

Ash came bursting down the stairs. The others looked at him…

"I'm gonna be a DAD!" He yelled for the world to hear.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The others shouted.

"I said I'm gonna be a dad! May's pregnant!"

"OMG!" Jemma squealed. Everyone stared at him for a moment before cheering. Then May came slowly down the last few stairs.

"Ashy please, next time don't run!" she panted. Then she saw the stares and happy looks she was getting. "Let me guess, you burst it out?" She giggled.

"Umm, kinda…" Ash laughed blushing "I kinda shouted…"

"Oh Ashy you are so silly!" May kissed his cheek.

"Is it really true you're pregnant?" Frances asked. May nodded.

"Sure is!" She smiled "That's why I'm putting on a bit of weight, not too much though strangely…"

"How many months in are you?" Jemma asked getting very curious again.

"About two,"

"Well guys, we better get some sleep, it's gonna be a long journey to Fralorn city tomorrow!" Brock pointed out.

"Yeah! Hey you guys, if you want you can stay over our house, we all live in one when we come back off journeys, so you can stay there!" Kim suggested.

"Sure!" everyone agreed and ran over to their house,

Boy, what a hectic day!

________________________________________________________________

Me: Well? How was it?

May: I think that was cool!

Ash: Me too!

Raichu: _I can't believe I'm saying this but I like it too…_

Me: well anyways, R&R!


End file.
